Dark Blue
by spazzfrk
Summary: mmkuay. This is a much better idea! this story is... interesting [or so i think] SO READ IT! AND EMBRACE IT LIKE... CAKE!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anyyyyyyyy RP characters, Klasky Csupo does  
  
Sooo... this is a story ab00t a girl that is really nice and special and blah. She is kind of an outcast and one day, she moves to Ocean Shores. Then a big red dog comes and eats them all. Um... actually she gets to know the Rocket gang really well and especially Twister [since he's my favorite ^.^]. Like because Twister and her are both struggling with... life-ey things so they have things in common.  
  
I would have to say that the idea for the character Riley, originated from my best friend. [I mean, my best friend didn't make her up, I did, I just mean that they are similar] She just kind of has a bad family life and I remember when I went to school with her, she got made fun of a lot. I didn't make all of that character like her though, about half cause I altered her quite a bit they don't really look alike.  
  
After this, I swear to shut up. That's just the MAIN part of the story but there's also the rest of the gang's problems. Otto has to figure out if concert tickets are more important than his best bro's friendship. Reggie has to come to terms with the fact that *someone* is NOT a god [not literally, you'll see] and Sam is about to go over the edge with Cleo but then... mwaha! Read! OHHH! OH! And as for Lars, him and Twister have a rough time with some brother issues and it's a lot ab00t that... so... on with the show!! 


	2. CH4p73r 0N3

Mmmkuay. I don't own Rocket Power or any of its characters...yaddyayaddya. KlasyCsupo do and so on and so forth... AND THAT'S FOR EVERY CHAPTER so I'm not writing this again.  
  
I came up with a better idea for this whole... thingy. I erased Fix Something and I'm going to change it so that it will be a sequel to this. Hah. ::ingenious:: I just thinked [hee] that it was stupid to make an almost identical story so WALLAH! Mmkuay: readitandallitsglory. :D  
  
Sam  
  
"okay, okay, five minutes" I mumbled to myself glancing impatiently at my wrist watch. Twister and otto should be here by now, I wonder what's keeping them. Four minutes passed and I see otto and twister at the other end of the hall. "hurry guys! You have one minute!" I yelled. They start to sprint. When they reached me I turned around and we walked in the door. RING!  
  
"Tardy rocket, rodriguez, and dullard. That's detention for you rodriguez and rocket, one more time for you dullard. NOW SIT!" Mrs. Tuck said firmly. We all took our seats. I walked to the back to my seat beside reggie and behind eddie. This is always my favorite class because it's an elective that allows freshmen, sophomores, and juniors which means I can be with my three best friends. Although sometimes it really bites because first of all, the class is consumer and family studies, the teacher is a fried Barbie doll that would rid the world of teenagers if she could have her way, and lars and his loser friends are in it. I wonder if Mrs. Tuck sleeps in a tanning bed I start to think. Suddenly someone bursts into the room, interrupting my pondering. She was dripping wet as she stood there staring around the room nervously. 


	3. CH4p73r 7w0

Twister  
  
"dude, we better hurry or we'll be late for class," I tell otto, he looks at his watch and his eyes grow big. "c'mon we gotta hustle" he says. I dropped the saran wrap and we started to run. I was trying to go a little slower since otto couldn't really keep up anymore. I joined the cross- country team last year so now I could outrun him without trying. We ran through the cafeteria and into the big hall to see sam at the other end.  
  
"hurry guys! You have one minute!" he yells. Otto and I sprint the length of the hall and walk in the class as the bell rings. The fried Barbie assigned us detention and we walked to our seats. I sat in the front (where the teacher could keep and eye on me) next to an empty seat and trent. He leaned over and whispered, "so didja do it?"  
  
"yeah, he'll be so tweaked when he sees it" I laugh  
  
"well, he deserves it after that stunt he pulled on you and otto." He paused, "it was pretty funny though."  
  
"no it..." I started as the door opened. A girl walked in and as she stood there, half glaring half nervously staring around the room, a puddle of water formed at her feet. 


	4. CH4p73r 7hr33

Reggie  
  
"that's detention for you Rodriquez and rocket. One more time for you dullard. NOW SIT!" Mrs. Tuck barked at them. Sam sat down next to me and I shook my head disapprovingly. I wish sammy wouldn't always let otto and twister get him into trouble. Oh well, I shrugged it off as my attention was averted to where twister and trent were laughing about something. I stared at them for a minute and without realizing, I started to doodle little hearts with a T. when I noticed what I had been doing I hastily scratched it out. I sighed. There was no way he'd ever like me when every girl in the whole school is practically bending over backwards to please him. That thought just depressed me even more and I sighed again. Otto looked over and raised an eyebrow. I crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at him. He got the hint and turned around and started talking to eddy about their favorite band, Sugarcult. I got bored with their conversation and started to wonder, does Mrs. Tuck get dressed in the dark? I jumped as the classroom door was slammed open. Poor girl, I thought as I saw a kind of small girl just standing there looking like a drowned rat. 


	5. CH4p73r f0ur

Riley  
  
I slammed open the door to the classroom. Ugh. Why do these people have to just sit there and stare? I hate being the center of attention. I could feel a blush creep up my neck. "you're late Miss Sanchez." Mrs. Tuck said without looking up from her desk. I merely grunted in response. This was the worst start of a day that I've ever had. Well... maybe like the 6th worst day in my life. "take an empty seat then," Mrs. Tuck said. I stomped over to a seat next to a red haired boy with freckles and a hat. (hmmm... I wonder who that could be... X3) I slammed my books down on my desk. I was so mad amd everyone staring at me made me even madder. I felt like turning around and yeslling, "GIVE IT A REST!!" then I noticed that the red haired boy wasn't staring and I felt suddenly relieved that I sat next to him. Mrs. Tuck started writing recipes on the board. A boy behind me leaned forward in his chair, "are you a freshman?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded. I didn't want to turn around because I was still wound up. "well, you look pretty hot for a freshman," I rolled my eyes. "you wanna hang sometime?" he asked hopefully. I turned around, furious all over again.  
  
"why don't you get over yourself?!" I exploded, "how do I know you're not a stalker... or just a complete psycho!" I wasn't giving him any chance to reply, "Why don't you just go try your charm on some easy cheerleader!" I was breathing hard as everyone, even the red haired boy, was staring at me again.  
  
"would you like to share something with the class, Miss Sanchez?" Mrs. Tuck asked walking over to my seat.  
  
"no" I said angrily. I had a sudden urge to walk out of the class that minute but I slumped further in my seat and tried to ignore the teacher.  
  
"well, then you will do well to keep your outbursts contained." She turned around and walked back to the chalkboard. I stuck my tongue out at her and a few people laughed. 


	6. CH4p73r f1v3

sam  
  
*lunch*  
  
"clio! You cant call my cell when I'm at school! What if it goes off in class?!" I yell into my phone.  
  
"but sammy. I need you to help me with my website, EVERYTHING CLIO."  
  
"but do you really need my help to take the letters off caps lock?" I asked incredulously (a/n: lol. Blonde) "look clio, I have to go,"  
  
"but..." I hang up. She can be such an annoyance. Pffffffff, everything clio. Like anyone's gonna visit that site. I scanned the lunchroom looking for reggie, otto, and twister. "whoo! Looking good!" I hear some guys nearby making cat calls and whistles. I look around for the source. Riley sanchez was carrying her tray down the aisle. She looked like she really wanted to hit someone. Actually, come to think of it, she's looked really angry since the first time I saw her, then again she was soaking wet. She stalked over to a secluded table in the corner. I wonder why she's so mad. She sat there staring at her tray absently, swirling her food together with her fork. She looks like she'd rather be anywhere but here. I walked over to her, "mind if I sit here?" I ask. She stared at me as though she expected me to burst out laughing at any moment.  
  
"if you want," she said suspiciously. Then she gave a weak smile. I sat in the chair opposite her. There was an awkward silence. "I'm sam dullard," I say politely.  
  
"riley sanchez," she said timidly.  
  
"so you're new here, where'd you move from?"  
  
"new york. We move around a lot because my mom is a fashion designer so we've lived in Colorado, Arizona, florida, Hawaii, and a few other places." She said with a bitter tone. She was swirling her food again and but this time she looked concentrated trying not to make eye contact. "squid!" I heard a voice and whipped around in my chair. "what's up bro? Make a new friend?" otto asked nodding to riley. He sat down followed by twister and reggie but they sat on opposite sides throwing dirty looks to eachother.  
  
"whats going on guys?" I ask  
  
"reggie's on a power trip!" twister says  
  
"I am not! I was only looking out for you guys!! Lars is twice as big as you guys and has more back up than you ever will!" reggie says growing louder, "im going to miss you guys when he finds out what you did!!" reggie does have a point. If otto and twister weren't expecting any pain to come along with their prank, they were dumber than I thought.  
  
"reggie! Leave it alone, we have it under control!" twister yelled a her. Reggie crossed her arms and turned away. The whole time riley was watching carefully and she let out a small laugh. Reggie and twister seemed to have just noticed she was there because they turned around looking startled.  
  
"okay, so anyways," otto said abruptly  
  
"twist eddie's gonna hook us up with those tickets!"  
  
"alright! This is gonna be sick" twister said forgetting all about the fight. (a/n: short attention span ^.^)  
  
"what are you guys talking about?" they just lost me.  
  
"forget it sammy, its just another dumb band of theirs" reggie said leaning on the back legs of her chair. I knew she was only saying that to tweak twister. It worked, they looked furious.  
  
"sugarcult is NOT a dumb band!" otto yells at her.  
  
"*gasp* no lie?" riley squealed euphorically.  
  
"you like them" twister asked uncertainly. (riley: O.o) "well, its just that they're kind of an underground band and not many people know about them," (a/n: I know that's not true anymore but go wiff it!! X3)  
  
"yeah, but I'm not big on mainstream music," (a/n: mmmyep, writers always add a little of themselves. -.^) riley said.  
  
Suddenly there was a slam. Lars was standing there, red faced with clenched fists. The cafeteria went quiet. It seemed like everyone was ready for it. Lars walked over to our table with his gang following. Oh man, I feel bad for otto and twister, this is gonna hurt. 


	7. CH4p73r 51x

Lars  
  
"man, this project is a waste of time," I fume to pi and Trevor. Sputz moved a couple of years ago so we have Trevor to replace him. He's a pretty good hockey player and not really a bad guy. He's just kind of a player and thinks he can charm the ladies. I think its pretty lame but it's not my problem so why fight it. I continued to complain as we walked into the junior parking lot. It's our daily ritual, we take my trans am, my pride and joy, and down Chinese food during our lunch break. "I got paired with a little freshmen," I groaned.  
  
"aww! Same here, I got paired with your shrimpy brother, which one did you get stuck with?" Trevor asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know her name. She's the short, skinny one with long black hair and skin a little lighter than mine. She came in class all wet this morning." I say carelessly as we wound our way through the cars. I have to admit to myself, she isn't bad looking, maybe a little too underweight, but the thought of going after a freshmen is too weak for words.  
  
"oh dude, you got the hot one," trevor said stopping me, "yeah, she's a feisty one. She freaked out when I asked her to hang with me. I guess she was too overwhelmed by my good looks that it scared her. I can see how that can happen." He said arrogantly. Oh brother. What a-  
  
my mind went blank. There it is my shiny black ridiculously clean car. Something's not right though. The spotless windows of the precious car were written on with white shoe polish. TAKE A PICTURE. A RELIC TO CHERISH . that was hardly the worse part. My car was wrapped in about 6 rolls of cling wrap and the top was covered in shaving cream.  
  
I closed my eyes. Okay this has to be a nightmare. When I open my eyes it will all be gone. Okay, I'm going to open my eyes. Anytime now. I opened them.  
  
"bro! Look what those little freaks did to your car!" Trevor says pulling me out of my trance. I turned on my heel and jerked open the doors of the cafeteria. I didn't see or hear anyone as I walked to the far left corner of the cafeteria. I stopped beside the table where all the occupants were concentrating hard on their food. I just stood there as an insane grin spread across my face. 


	8. CH4p73r 53v3n

Reggie  
  
"twister! You know how protective lars is of his car, he wont let anyone touch it! I just don't want him to hurt you guys, I know him." I say running to try to keep up with him.  
  
"so do I!" twister continues to walk, "he deserves it! Do you know how embarrassing it is to have your baby pictures show up as screen savers on all the school computers?"  
  
"oh come on! How could that have possibly affected you, every girl in school that doesn't like trent likes you. If anything, they thought it was completely adorable... well, maybe not the one of otto picking his nose. But that's not the point, twister, you have a chance to go out there right now and clean it up before he sees it." I say pleadingly.  
  
"no reggie!! Its done, besides it will take a lot longer than that to get all the cling wrap off." Twister says with a satisfied smile.  
  
"YOU GUYS ARE THE BIGGEST IDIOTS IN THE WORLD!" I snapped. Twister's face turned red and he walked faster gritting his teeth. I knew how much it bothered him when I yelled and that's why I did it.  
  
"you just want to control us." He said stopping mid step and looking at me, "you don't want to go with it because you didn't think of it and we didn't let you in on the joke, just admit it reg,"  
  
"twister, that is not true and you know it," I growled quietly. We began walking again and met otto when we walked into the cafeteria.  
  
"hey guys," he said all perky. Twister glared at him moodily and I ignored them both as we got our lunch. "okay then," he said staring between the two of us. "squid!" he says as he sees sam. We walked over, "whats up bro?" otto sat next to sam, "make a new friend?" I didn't know what he was talking about but I could care less. Twister is such a jerk. How could he practically call me a control freak? Sam must have noticed the tension between twister and me.  
  
"whats going on guys?" he asked us in a casual tone that was just enough to sound accusing.  
  
"reggie's on a powertrip!" twister yells before I could say anything.  
  
"I am not!" I explode. We argued back and forth, when we finished, I crossed my arms and turned around. There was a suppressed laugh, I jumped a little as I looked over and saw riley. When she saw us look she fell silent immediately and continued to swirl her food together with her fork.  
  
"so anyways," otto continued as though we were conversating over a light cup of tea. So typical of otto. "twist! Eddie's gonna hook us up with those tickets!"  
  
"alright! This is gonna be sick!" twister said animatedly  
  
"what are you guys talking about?" sam asked  
  
"forget it sam, it's just another dumb band of theirs." I say leaning on the back legs of my chair. There probably would be a chance that I would them it if I heard their music at a volume that didn't blow out my eardrums and at least during the day time. When otto and twister blast the stereo while you are attempting to sleep, it's just natural to develop a hate for that music. Immature little boys.  
  
"sugarcult is not a dumb band!" otto says indignantly. Pfffffffff.  
  
"*gasp* no lie?" riley exclaimed.  
  
"you like them" twister asked her hesitantly. Omg, what a dumb question, obviously she likes them. Why does he care anyways. Riley looked at him like maybe he was suggesting that it's impossible that she likes a cool band. Having known twister my whole life, I knew that wasn't what he meant but it can easily be mistaken. "well, its just that they're kind of an underground band and not many people know about them,"  
  
"yeah, but I'm not big on mainstream music," riley said. I could tell she was trying not to look offended but it came out a little anyways.  
  
I dismissed it because at that moment lars entered the cafeteria. I immediately take interest in my salad, I am not going to back anyone up when lars is about to whomp the sense out of them. Like they had any in the first place. To be honest, I am rather looking forward to it now. 


End file.
